Planning
by TMJones
Summary: Yugi is in a dilemma, regarding this new guy at school. Yami's actions towards Yugi tells him one thing, but Yugi's convinced it's not true even though he wants it to be. So he devises a way to find out.YYY, oneshot, PG.


A/N: This, my friends, is a celebratory upload for me; it has been exactly one year since I started writing Doors Though Walls. Exactly a year ago, I wrote this piece of writing that you see before you, as I slowly built (and posted) my idea for Doors Through Walls. It's hard to believe it's been that long; so much has happened to me this year…it's crazy.

I've put a big bold line at the part where my recently written intro ends, and where the old text begins. It was hard not to touch it, but I figured it would be fun, just to leave it alone.

And yes, the setting is under that same damn willow of mine…_after_ it got hit with that lightning bolt, I think. Dang, Yami; first you go and kiss Seto under the tree, then you're making moves on Yugi…make up your mind! Lol.

But anyway; I'll let you decide on the quality of this…thing of mine.

Title: Planning

* * *

The park was pretty, near sunset. Usually Yugi wouldn't be out this late, but he was meeting Yami here for some more work on their project for World History.

He didn't know why they met so often; really, the kind of project Mr. Dither was asking of them didn't require all this meeting. And sure enough, they usually didn't have anything related to the project to talk about. Still, Yami insisted that they have them anyway.

Which even enforced the idea even more that there was something more to these meetings than just the project…

Yugi blushed, and chased the thought out of his mind. Impossible. Yami wasn't like that. He wasn't…weird.

Yugi sat down at the base of the willow they had agreed to meet at—the one that had gotten its branches singed off by lightning a couple of years ago. They always met at this spot. Yugi didn't know why; it was hard to take notes on the grass, after all. And their project had nothing to do with talking aimlessly, staring at the clouds floating lazily by overhead, on the nicer of fall days. It was always so nice, these meetings. Nothing homework-oriented at all.

Which brought Yugi back to that idea…

Again, Yugi drove the thought away. He didn't know why his mind kept insisting on the idea. It wasn't true, anyway. Yugi had seen how friendly Yami was with that girl Anzu. He didn't really know Anzu that well; he just knew that she didn't make fun of him, and therefore didn't need to be watched, out of the corner of his eye. Still, she and Yami talked a lot…he probably like her.

Yeah, that was it. He wasn't weird.

Weird like Yugi.

He didn't know why he was suddenly battling over something like this; after all, Yugi had always never paid attention to crushes he'd had. Partly because they were never there.

But then Yami had come along. It sounded like some sappy romance novel, but it was strangely true; Yami had stood up to the bullies that had never listened to Yugi, even though he had tried. Even though he turned against most of the school, he had still done it. He had still stood up for Yugi. And not just that—he had become the only friend Yugi had. He didn't think that was possible.

In fact, it seemed kind of strange, when Yugi thought about it. After all, what were the chances of that actually happening? What did Yami see in Yugi that he wanted to spend all this time being his friend, instead of hanging out with the interesting people? The people that were worth something? The people that didn't get picked on?

Why Yugi?

And why the heck did Yugi have to go and get a crush on the guy! He'd ruin everything, one of these days….

But there was a stronger feeling within him than that—something more than the fear of losing it all.

The desire to know more.

He was sure Yami was straight. He just wanted to confirm it so he could carry on with his life, stress-free. Well…as stress free as Yugi's life ever got…

"Hey."

Yugi jumped, and looked up. There he was. This strange, spontaneous savior of his that had seemingly popped out of nowhere.

"Oh—hi, Yami."

Yugi looked ahead at the rolling green field before them, the stretch of low buildings that followed it. He heard Yami sit down beside him.

"So," Yugi heard Yami's voice say, "Anything to report?"

Yugi shook his head no. Why was he all the sudden so tense? And fidgety—he was never fidgety!

"Neither do I." Yami admitted, with a laugh.

A silence.

_Now,_ Yugi thought.

Ask him now, or forever hold your peace.

….

Why wasn't anything coming out! Dern nervousness—!

Yugi clenched his hands at his sides. This was getting embarrassing, and he hadn't even said anything yet! Rrrrgh!

Yugi took a deep, calming breath.

That's right. Calming.

Stay calm.

_You're not asking to go out with him, or anything, _Yugi thought_,…you're just asking if he's gay or not. He'll say he's not, you'll say okay, just wondering, then everything will be dandy and you can go on with you life, yes? This is the plan._

Stick to the plan.

Stick to the plan, and everything will turn out all right.

Yugi took another breath.

Here goes nothing…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hey, Yami?"

"Yes?"

"D—do you think…"

"Think what?" Yami turned his head so that he could see Yugi, leaning up against the trunk of the tree. He looked very nervous.

"Never mind." Yugi focused on something in the distance.

"Is something bothering you?"

Yami's question seemed to pain Yugi. He started fidgeting, and let the question drop.

"What is it?" Yami ventured again. Yugi started twisting grass blades between his fingers, looking past them into some kind of indecision. Yami knew that he had been heard, so he just watched Yugi, until the piece of grass in his hand was reduced to a ball of green mush. Finally, Yugi took a very deep breath, and asked the sunset,

"Do you think boys…liking boys… is a—a bad thing?"

Yami was surprised. He didn't know Yugi even thought about that kind of thing.

Then again, there were a lot of things about Yugi that Yami had been surprised about.

"Nope."

Yugi didn't respond. He was still staring at the shades of orange and pink now lighting up the sky, and starting to look very tense. Yami added,

"If I did, I would have to hate myself."

"What does that mean?"

Yami shrugged, and smiled.

"Think about it."

There was a silence. Then, Yami heard Yugi gasp.

"You're—!"

"Yep." Yami stretched, sat up, and looked over at Yugi, expecting to see him relieved—after all, it seemed like he was struggling with something pertaining to that—maybe they could talk about it.

Instead, he saw the opposite; Yugi seemed petrified…hurt, even. Or something close to it… He was so thrown off by Yugi's reaction that he simply stared. And Yugi stared right back, shocked eyes open as far as they could go. For someone so small, Yugi really did have big eyes.

He seemed to have fallen into some sort of trance; he wasn't fidgeting anymore. He wasn't doing anything anymore. Yami waved his hand in front of Yugi's face.

"Yugi?"

Yugi blinked, blushed, and turned away. He didn't say anything else for a very long time.

Yami turned back towards the sunset, trying to figure out what was going on.

"That was the wrong thing to say, Yami." Yugi's voice was very quiet, yet it wavered; there was something underneath that he was trying to keep down. Yami could hear it.

"No it wasn't. It's the truth." Yami replied, calmly.

"That's the problem!" Yugi cried, standing up. He sniffed, and wiped tears away from his eyes.

Yami gawked at Yugi's small figure in front of him, facing the sunset. What was going on? Why was he suddenly crying?

Yami got up, and reached out to put a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder, but Yugi somehow sensed it and shied away, taking a couple steps forward.

"What problem, Yugi?" he asked. He could see Yugi tense, at the sound of his voice. _What was going on?_

"Do YOU think that being gay is a bad thing?" Yami asked. Maybe that's why it was so hard to get out; he didn't like homosexuality, and was shocked and torn that Yami was okay with it. It was his best guess as to Yugi's reaction, anyway...

Yugi shook his head.

"Well then what's the problem?" Yami asked again.

"I—I don't…I don't know how to handle it." Yugi's voice was barely audible.

"What do you mean? It's not a condition, or anything… it's just a part of who you are."

"But it's not that part," Yugi said. His voice was starting to sound extremely uncertain, especially as he continued, "I—I…I…there's someone—um…"

Yami shrugged. "Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"…it is… when you're talking to them."

"Well, yeah. Everyone's nervous around their crush."

"Yami," Yugi turned around. His face was extremely red, even compared to the hues of the sunset. "You're missing my point."

Yami frowned. What point…?

Then it clicked.

"…Oh."

Yami looked at Yugi again. His expression was miserable.

"Anyway," Yugi sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets, and starting to walk over to his backpack, "I've…got things to do…"

"Hey," Yami caught his shoulder on the way by. "Don't I get to say something?"

Yugi froze. Yami tried to look him in the eye, but Yugi wouldn't let him. Yami took Yugi's chin very gently in hand, and turned Yugi's head just as carefully, so that they were looking at each other directly.

"I haven't said no," Yami whispered. Yugi's eyes widened with utter surprise. Then, Yami leaned over and gave Yugi a soft, quick kiss on the lips. Yugi didn't move.

"Heh," Yami laughed. He noticed the sunset was starting to darken. "I think it's about six. We should probably head home, like you said."

And with that, Yami walked over to the base of the tree, to pick up the few books he was taking home that day. Yugi soon followed, still stunned. When he had picked up his backpack, he asked,

"D—did that really happen?" It was obviously more of a question to himself, but Yami heard anyway—and it amused him greatly. He walked over to Yugi again, smiling.

"Well, if it didn't happen then," Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi on the lips again, this time lingering a little, "It happened now."

Yugi's eyes glittered in the sunlight, they were so wet. He could see the hope leaking into them, as the shock ebbed away. He really didn't want to go, but he had punctual parents to deal with as well.

"Bye, Yugi," he said reluctantly.

And he left the tree at that.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Complete, with a spontaneous change of perspectives in the middle of the text and an over-emotional, out of character Yugi! Woo hoo!

This is how Yami and Yugi would have been, had I stuck to my original idea. They look kind of clichéd to me now, these versions of the characters. Hehe.

And I worked so hard on this…I remember revising this thing so much…oh, man…

Ah, well. There it is. Hope it wasn't too painful.

Hrmm….wonder if there's anything else in these scraps of mine? A right trip down memory lane, this is… _(starts to rummage around)._

Until next time, everyone.

--Tremp.


End file.
